Can You Fix This Frozen Heart
by sammwells99
Summary: This is the sequel to Fighting For Their Girl, it will be following Juvia and Gray through their process of trying to adopt and mending the hole that losing their baby left
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is the sequel to Fighting For Their Girl, it will be following Juvia and Gray through their process of trying to adopt and mending the hole that losing their baby left. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Juvia's POV

I had days that were really difficult and then there were days that seemed way too easy, but today was going to be one of those hard days. Gray and I had tests done to try to figure out why we lost the baby, the results were not what either of us wanted, I was close to being infertile, my body couldn't really support a baby, they told us that we could keep trying and that there were options we could look into to help with that, but it was unlikely to work. So we decided to try to adopt before putting ourselves through losing a baby again, we had a meeting with our favorite child service worker Jellal, he did amazing with the case for Gajeel and Levy so I had no doubts he could help us. I had just finished getting ready and was waiting for Gray when I got a text from Levy with a picture of her three kids saying "Jet, Jewel, and Lilly want you to know that everything is going to go great!" I smiled at the sweet text and sent back a thank you text, the twins were now about four months old, and Jewel had finally caught up to her brother and wasn't super tiny anymore. Finally Gray was ready and we got in the car and started the drive to his office, I was nervous just because I knew today we would be looking at children that we would possibly get to meet and try to adopt. When we got there we told the lady at the front desk why we were there and that we had an appointment with Jellal and she told us to wait a few minutes and he would be ready for us. I grabbed Gray's hand as we waited, the longer we waited the more nervous I got, finally Jellal stepped out of his office, gave us a smile and waved us back.

We walked into Jellal's office, I gave him a hug and Gray shook his hand and we all sat down, Jellal started pulling papers out of folders and grabbed a pen and asked us to sign some of the paperwork we had already filled out for him in advance and once we did that he put a few pictures down on the desk in front of us. "So we have a few options that we can pursue, the first option is this little boy, he is two and his parents put him up for adoption when he was born the only details I can give you is that they were high school aged." I looked at the first picture he pointed to, it was a little boy standing by a tree he was so small he had red hair with bright blue eyes and he seemed like he was ready to be done with the picture to get back to playing. "The second option is a little girl who is one, she was put up for adoption about four months ago and I don't have any information on her parents." I looked at the second picture, it was someone holding a little girl she had blonde hair and dark brown eyes and she looked extremely sleepy. "And then the third option is I have a couple who is pregnant but does not want to keep the baby but they do not want to abort it so they are looking for a family that is willing to adopt as soon as the baby is born, she is only 3-4 months pregnant so I don't have much info on the baby." He pointed to a picture of a young couple, they looked like they had just graduated highschool, the girl had strawberry blond hair with green eyes and the boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, I instantly knew what I wanted to do but I would have to convince Gray. "Hey Jellal is it possible for me to talk to Gray alone for a minute, do you have a private room we could go to?" I asked looking back up to see Jellal looking a bit shocked, but he nodded and gave us instructions on where to go. I walked out of the office and pulled Gray into the room behind me and turned back to see him looking a bit annoyed and confused. "So before you start asking what I'm doing, I knew I wanted to ask you about this before I brought it up to Jellal. I want to adopt the little boy and the baby that hasn't been born yet, I feel like the little girl only being a year old shouldn't have any problems finding another family to adopt her, and he is just so precious." Gray's face softened, and he nodded, "I would like that too, if that's what you want, it will be an adjustment but maybe we can get the little boy before the baby is born and get to know him a little bit before the baby comes." I was shocked, I really wasn't expecting him to agree to that so quickly, "Uh okay well lets go tell Jellal" I said and we walked back to his office and sat back down in front of him to get a questioning look from him. "Do you think we could choose two options Jellal?" Gray asked Jellal smiled and nodded his head, "It will be a bit more difficult but I do think it is okay for us to do that, which options do you two want to pursue?" I spoke up and said, "We want to adopt the little boy and this couples baby. Can I ask what his name is?" Jellal nodded and pulled out some more papers, "His name is Knox and he is located one town over and we can actually set up a meet and greet with him fairly quick the adoption agency he is with has a day open next week that we can go meet him, and after that it's shocking but things should move quickly, you will have to take a short class to make sure your ready to adopt and then the house will have to be assessed to make sure you have room for him but having been in your house and knowing it's quite big I know you will pass, and then as long as you are compatible with Knox you will be able to adopt him so for now let's start filling out the paperwork to send to his adoption agency and you two are in luck the baby's parents are using me as their lawyer for the adoption so I can go through all the paperwork for them and get what I need from you and then tell them about you and set up a day to meet them to see if they are okay with you adopting their baby."

While we filled out the paperwork Jellal called the adoption agency that had Knox and talked to them about coming to meet him next week and after they said that would be okay as long as we got them all the paperwork before that so they could get all of our information before hand and do a background check on both of us. He then called the young couple and asked them if there was anytime that they could meet all of us to see if they were okay with us adopting the baby they were so excited they told him they could come tomorrow to meet us, so we set up a time and finished all the paperwork and Jellal faxed the paperwork for Knox to his adoption agency and then gave us a copy of his picture so we could show everyone but told us not to tell the adoption agency he did that. We left the office after that and Gray dropped me off at Gajeel and Levy's house while he went home. I knocked on the door and then walked in and walked into the living room to see Lilly playing on the floor and Levy holding Jewel while Jet was laying on a playmat. I sat down on the couch beside Levy after saying hello to all of them, "So I have some news Levy, we are trying to adopt two children!" I pulled out the picture of Knox and showed it to her I grinned when her face lit up and started telling her about the couple whose baby we wanted to adopt. "His name is Knox and he is two, and the other baby hasn't been born yet, it's a couple who doesn't want to keep the baby but doesn't want to abort it either, so we are going to meet the couple tomorrow and then going to meet Knox Thursday next week." I was so excited, I felt like things were coming together as soon as I saw Knox I knew I wanted him, but then when he told us about the baby I just knew we had to try to get it too because I wanted to experience raising a newborn. I played with the kids for a while and then texted Gray to come pick me up after a couple hours, since the baby was born I had been coming over every so often to spend time with Levy and the kids, I really enjoyed it and it has helped me recover from losing the baby.

When I got home that night Gray and I went around the house and made a list of things we needed to baby proof and things that needed to be moved out of the house before they came over to inspect it. We both decided that we were going to take a break from work until this whole process was over but we didn't think the actual adoption process would start so soon. I called my office on the way home to let them know that I was taking a family leave because we were starting an adoption process and that was included in family leave. Gray worked as a self employed ice sculptor and so he just put a notice out at his shop that he wasn't taking any new customers right now. We went to bed that night and I fell asleep a lot quicker then normal thinking about the fact that we might have a family soon. When I woke up Gray's face was right up against mine and he was snoring loudly, I quickly kissed his nose and looked at the time, it was nine and we had to meet the couple at 11 which meant we had an hour and a half to get ready because I wanted to get there early to ask Jellal if he had heard anything about Knox. I rolled back over to face Gray and gave his shoulder a gentle shake and said, "Gray we have to wake up and get ready if you want to eat before we leave." I then got out of bed after making sure he was awake, I grabbed a set of clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. When I got out Gray was eating a bowl of cereal on the bed he wasn't dressed yet but that wasn't a shock, he would avoid putting clothes on as long as he could. I sat down beside him and pulled out the picture of Knox and smiled "Do you think we will get them Gray?" I asked while he continued to eat I wasn't hungry so I was already ready, but it took me about an hour in the bathroom so we only had thirty minutes before I wanted to leave. "I don't see why would lose this, we both have a clear record and we have a house big enough for four people, we have a great backyard for them to play in and we really want a family." He said and then got up to put his bowl back in the kitchen, finally after complaining about having to put on clothes he got dressed.

When we got to Jellal's office we were fifteen minutes early but we were able to go straight back into Jellal's office when we got there. "Hey Jellal! How are things going? Have you heard from Knox's adoption agency?" I said after we walked in and sat down in his office, to wait for the couple to get there. "Hey guys they should be here in about ten minutes, and I did hear back from them, they went ahead and put in the background checks in and want to schedule your class and a home check. They asked me to schedule those so I have the available dates for you to look at and decide on. " He put two papers in front of and let us pick the dates we wanted they had a class available for this week and we picked a home check for the Friday after we were going to meet Knox. We talked to Jellal for a bit until the couple showed up and when they did I was so excited but nervous at the same time, we both stood up when they walked in and introduced ourselves to them."Hi I'm Juvia and this is my husband Gray it's so nice to meet you!" I said as we shook both of their hands, "Hi I'm Annie and this is my boyfriend John it's nice to meet you too." Jellal took us to the room Gray and I were in just yesterday and it looked like it had been set up for the meeting. We all took a seat and started talking, they seemed so sweet, "So we graduated from high school last year and we dated all throughout highschool, and we do want a family but we both have really high ambitions for life and we have a lot of college ahead of us so we can't support a baby right now, we don't want to leave a baby to one of our family members to raise while we go to school yet either. So we are really hoping to find a family that will let us visit the baby once in a while, we don't mind if the baby doesn't know that we are the birth parents but we would like to see them grow up." John told us starting everything off, "We went to an appointment at the end of last week and we were able to find out that the baby is a girl, we decided that we wanted to decide on a name with her adoptive parents, we wanted everyone to have a say in her name so no set of parents hated the name." I was okay with the few terms they had, so I decided to tell them about us and why we wanted to adopt. " So Gray and I have been together since we graduated high school, he made me chase him through high school, we got married four months ago, but we got pregnant before we got married as well, it's been about six and a half months since we lost the baby. After we lost the baby we had a few tests done and the doctor said it would be unlikely for us to successfully have a baby on our own, so we decided that we wanted to adopt rather then possibly losing another baby. We are currently hoping to also adopt a little boy named Knox because we have always wanted to have two children and when I saw him I fell in love and we also want to be able to give your little girl a loving home." I finished and a little tear ran down my cheek from thinking about the baby, Jellal then spoke up. "So I know this may be stepping over the line a little bit but I wanted to tell you Annie and John that Gray and Juvia are actually some of my best friends, we all grew up together, and I can assure you that they would make great parents for your little girl. I have watched them interact with my twins our other friends set of twins and someone else's single baby and they are absolutely great with them. I can promise you that if you choose to let them adopt your little girl she will have an amazing life!" I smiled as he finished talking, I looked over to Annie and John and they were looking at each other, "You both seem like great people, we would be happy to have you adopt our little girl."

My face lit up as soon as Annie finished talking and I first looked at Gray and then Jellal who were both smiling, then Jellal started talking. "That is so great guys, Annie, John if I could get you guys to sign a few papers for me we can talk about all the details of the adoption process." They both nodded and signed all the paperwork he handed them after looking over it and then once they handed it back to him he started talking again. "So this a little bit different then normal adoptions, since you haven't given birth to the baby yet if you want Juvia and Gray can be involved in the pregnancy and help in whatever ways they want to. Gray and Juvia until the adoption process is complete meaning until Annie has given birth and even for a while after that you aren't allowed to tell people who you are adopting the baby from, it's for their privacy of course. John and Annie i don't know if you read it but since you have agreed to let Gray and Juvia adopt the baby there was a form in there that protects them from you guys changing your mind I know it's harsh but that's something new that has been added to the system, many adoptive parents have gone through this process to get to the baby being born to have the birth parents change their mind and not give the baby to the adoptive parents. You guys can switch contact information around so that if you want to have Gray and Juvia at any of the appointments or if you guys want to ask to go to any of the appointments you can ask them, and when you guys want to talk about a name for her it will be easier for you guys. Gray and Juvia are taking the class they have to take to adopt starting tomorrow and it will be over Friday and then the last of the paperwork will be signed the day she is born. John and Annie you will sign the original birth certificate and then Gray and Juvia will get an amended birth certificate with their names on it." Jellal took a deep breath once he finished and smiled at us, "I know it's a lot to take in all at once so if you guys have any questions I'm just a phone call away." We left after telling everyone goodbye and getting John and Annie's phone numbers, I was able to sleep that night knowing that in five months we would have a baby girl and hopefully soon we would have a little boy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Juvia's POV  
The class for adoption was nothing special, we really just learned that we had to take really good care of the kids make sure they had all the medical care they needed and that we should give them access to knowledge about their adoption if they are old enough and ask for it. I was glad when it was over, and that Gray and I passed and were officially approved to adopt at least the baby girl. Now we just had to get the house ready for the home check so that after we met Knox, we could get approved to adopt him and bring him home as soon as possible. It was Wednesday morning the week of us meeting Knox and I got a text from Annie and the text read, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know we have an appointment to check for any sort of problems with the baby and I didn't know if you would like to come, oh and I also have a name idea, Coral, I know it's a bit different but there is a reason behind it, mine and John's favorite place to go to for vacation is the beach and we like to explore the coral reefs." I smiled and texted her asking for the appointment info and that I would love to come and that I thought the name was pretty and one I would ask Gray what he thought about. Gray and I were deep cleaning the house for the house check Friday, we had gone to the store and bought door handle covers, outlet covers and things of that sort and it was taking a lot longer to install those then we thought it would, but we finally were at the end of it and now it was just cleaning and getting the two rooms for the kids cleaned out. We had already started a list of things we needed to get for the nursery for the girl because we knew for sure we were getting her, but we hadn't started getting anything for Knox because we just didn't know yet. "Hey Gray, what do you think of the name Coral, Annie came up with it and I love it, I was thinking of proposing the middle name Adeline, Coral Adeline Fulbuster?" Gray stopped what he was doing and thought about it, "I actually really like that babe, you should tell them about the middle name and see if they like it too and if they do I think that's our girls name!" I smiled and pulled out my phone to text Annie and sent her a text reading "Hey, we love the name Coral and we wanted to see what you guys thought about Coral Adeline?" I sent it and read that her appointment was Friday I texted her back and told her that even though I would love to come we had our home check and that I wouldn't be able to make it.  
After Gray and I got everything moved out of the two extra rooms it was dark and when I checked my phone I saw that Annie had sent me a text saying that she understood about Friday and that they loved the name and if we agreed they wanted to use that as her name! I was so happy our baby girl finally had a name, I texted everyone and asked them to come over for a few minutes because I wanted to tell them something. I told Gray and he nodded and continued eating. Within a few moments I heard a knock and when I opened the door Jellal and Erza were there, with Gajeel and Levy behind them, they both had their sets of twins and Gajeel and Levy of course had Lilly with them. I let them in after giving everyone a hug and shut the door behind them, everyone sat down and we then waited for the ones that were always running behind, and they only had one baby to get ready. After a few minutes Natsu and Lucy were at the door with Layla, they came in and once everyone sat down, I stood up and said, "I know its small, but we have a name for our baby girl! Her name will be Coral Adeline Fulbuster!" I smiled as everyone reacted in their own ways, all the girls were excited and the guys just seemed to be indifferent, which I suspected. I went to talk with the girls while Gray sat down with Gajeel and Natsu and then Jellal came over to me and sat down beside Erza, "Hey, I will be going with you guys tomorrow to meet the little boy, I forgot to let you know, but I think it will be best for me to be there in case a decision is made while your there." I nodded and told him that sounded great, I could barely wait to go meet Knox!  
The next morning when I woke up, I realized that Gray was already up and getting ready, which came as a shock to me since I normally have to get him up in the morning. I got up and took a shower and when I finished getting ready, I realized it was time to leave so we quickly got in the car and went to meet Jellal to go to the meeting. When we got to the agency my nerves were in a knot, we walked in and were greeted by a kind lady who asked what we needed and when we told her who we were and why we were there she smiled and led us back to a room that was filled with toys and a table with snacks. We all three sat down and were told to wait and Knox would be brought in to meet us, as I waited my knee bounced and when Gray noticed he put his hand on it to try to calm me. Finally, the door opened a little boy walked in and looked around, he glanced at us and the toys and seemed to be trying to decide what he wanted to do, I was nervous so I watched and waited for him to make a decision. Finally, he walked to the toys and brought a car to Gray and said "Play?" a smile broke across my face and Gray took the car from him and got on the ground to play with him, I looked over at Jellal and saw him smiling to, and then saw a look of shock on the face of the worker, I looked around and decided to watch them and see what happened before putting myself in the mix. Gray played with him making car noises and occasionally asking him little questions and listening to his little answers, after about five minutes he saw the snacks and pointed and asked, "Snack please?" the worker jumped to help him but Jellal held up a hand and pointed to me, I stood up and walked over to him and asked, "Can you show me which one you want?" he nodded and took my hand and took me to a pack of cookies on the edge of the table and said "Cookie" I grabbed the cookies and opened the pack and gave him the cookies, I watched him and when I sat down he walked over to climb on my lap and sat down to eat the cookies. I smiled and felt a tear roll down my face, I quickly wiped it away and asked Gray to hand me a book so I could read it to him while he ate I smiled down at the little red headed boy in my lap and knew I wanted to adopt him, "Hi Knox, what's your favorite thing to do at playtime?" I asked in between him taking bites of cookies, he grinned and said "Build!" I smiled and when he finished eating he grabbed my hand and took me over to the blocks and when I sat down I felt Gray sit down beside me, we played with him and the building blocks for about thirty minutes, I knew we only had an hour and half of an appointment so I was fully expecting it when the worker stepped in and gently picked Knox up and took him to the table to pick out a snack to eat and told him she needed to talk to us.  
"Hi, I'm Marley and can I just say I'm in shock with what just happened in there for that last hour, I have never seen him connect with a couple like that. He is normally very shy and just sits and plays, the only time he connected like that with a couple they decided they didn't want to adopt him. I would like to ask if you two pass your home test tomorrow if you would like to take him home for a trial run, you could take him home Saturday and then we would meet again Monday to see how it went and make all final decisions. Would you like to do that?" I could feel my face light up when she finished talking, I wanted to take this little boy home immediately but I was just happy they wanted to give us a chance to try things out with him, we quickly agreed and then she went to get the paperwork we had to fill out. Before she came back Knox came over and tugged on the bottom of my shirt and when I looked he raised his arms out to be held, I picked him up and sat him on my lap and watched as he began to play with my hair, I had recently colored it a light blue, he must have found the different color interesting. Marley came back in with the paperwork and grinned when she saw him on my lap, I filled out the paperwork to the best of my ability with Knox on my lap, and when I finished Gray signed everything and then handed it to Jellal because he had to sign it too. Once it was all finished it was time to say goodbye to Knox, and it broke my heart because he cried when we said goodbye, but Marley told him that he would see us in two days and that it would be okay, he hugged us both and we left with him still sniffling.  
When we got in the car I turned to Gray and said "Oh my god we are going to get him! We have to go get stuff for his room so we can get it set up before they come for the home check tomorrow and have it ready for him Saturday." Gray smiled and then we went shopping to get stuff for Knox, I was grateful we drove Gray's truck because we had to buy a bed and whole toddler bed frame for him, we made sure to get building blocks and cars for his room since those were the things he wanted us to play with. When we finally got home, we worked almost all night to make sure his room looked nice and was set up for the home check. We went to bed at three that morning glad the check wasn't until the afternoon and we were able to get some sleep. When we woke up it was ten in the morning so we had plenty of time to get ready before they came for the home check, I got dressed and started going through the house making sure everything was clean and in place and that all of the toddler proofing we had done was working. After I finished that I started waiting, I decided to try to read a book to make the time pass and that didn't work so then I started cleaning again, and then Gray came in the room. "Juvia stop, you are over working yourself, it doesn't need to look too perfect, come sit down with me." He said taking the cleaning supplies away from me and made me sit on the couch, I sighed and watched him but the cleaning stuff away and waited for him to come sit down. I checked the clock and it was still only 11:30 and they were supposed to get here at 12, I huffed and started twiddling my thumbs, trying to show my annoyance at having to stop what I was doing. Gray sighed and put his arm around my shoulder, "Don't be so nervous, we have prepared all we can so now we just have to hope for the best, we will get approved." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder and without meaning to I fell asleep while we waited for them to show up.  
I suddenly felt myself being shaken awake and heard Gray say, "Babe their here." I quickly jumped up and straightened my hair and clothes before going to answer the door. Gray followed me and when I opened the door there was a young woman and an older man standing there. "Hi, I am Juvia and this is my husband Gray." I said reaching out to shake their hands, I let them in, and they introduced themselves as Lynn and Evan. "So today what we are going to do is walk around your house and just see what type of space you have available and just make sure you have room for a child, I think you are good but we still have to walk around and check." Lynn said pulling a notebook out of her bag, I smiled and nodding and started guiding them through the house, I took them through the kitchen and showed them around, they started checking things off on their lists and I continued to show them the rest of the house. When we got to the two spare bedrooms they smiled and wrote down a few things and then turned to me and Evan said, "We already saw that you have plenty of yard for a child to play in so I think with seeing this that we are going to clear you for adoption!" I smiled and thanked him and quickly turned to hug Gray, I shook both of their hands and then Gray led them to the door and thanked them again. I pulled out my phone and immediately called Jellal to tell him we passed the home check, "Hey! We passed the home check! We get to bring Knox home tomorrow!" I said as soon as he answered, I heard him chuckle and say "That's great news, I will let John and Annie know now, and I will call the agency to find out what their protocol is for home trials. I will call you back when I find out." I thanked him and hung up right as Gray walked back in, I hugged him and told him what Jellal said. "Hey, I want to go see Levy, I will probably be back in a couple hours, I will let you know if I hear back from Jellal, if you don't want to come with me, I think Gajeel is off today though." I told him as we walked out of Coral's room, "I will go with you, I want to get out of the house for a bit."  
We walked across the street holding hands and knocked on their door, and from inside I heard little footsteps and heard Lilly shout "Hi! Who are you?" I laughed and said "Its Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray" Lilly opened the door and I picked her up and walked in to see Gajeel and Levy on the couch each holding one of the twins. I sat down on the opposite couch and put Lilly on my lap and started talking to Levy, "We just got done with the home check and they approved us for adoption! So tomorrow we will get to start our trial run with Knox and then Monday we will go discuss with the agency to decide on what is next in the adoption process." Levy congratulated us and for the next couple hours we played with Lilly and the twins, they were just learning how to sit up on their own and I thought Levy was going to have a heart attack every time they did it. Lilly was finally getting used to the twins, but she was still clingy to Gajeel sometimes, so she loved it when we came over because she was able to get more of his attention. Jellal called about an hour later with news about Knox so Gray and I went to a quiet room to talk to him, "Hey guys, so I just finished talking to the agency and they are actually able to bring him to your house tonight, they just found out the employee they have for transporting kids is off tomorrow so they will either have to bring him tonight or Monday, so I wanted to find out what you two wanted I think I know but I still have to ask." I immediately knew we would want to get him tonight, so I told Jellal this and he said that he would get a time and let us know and that he would get to our house about twenty minutes early to fill out all the paperwork he had. We walked back into to tell Levy and Gajeel the news, Levy was so excited to meet him but I didn't think it was best for everyone to come over tonight and told her that she could meet him tomorrow, she seemed disappointed but she understood where I was coming from because they had just gone through this with Lilly. We went home not long after that to get ready to welcome Knox into the house, I was bouncing around making sure he would have everything he would need and the realized we didn't know what type of foods he liked except cookies. "Gray! We have no clue what he will want to eat! What are we going to do?" I screamed across the house to Gray who was cleaning a bathroom and getting pull-ups that we had been told he would need put in there for him. "I guess we will just take him out for a special dinner tonight and see what he wants, I wanted to do something special with him the first night we had him anyway." I heard him say as he walked out of the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door and walked over to let Jellal in, I was excited because I knew that meant Knox would be here in about twenty minutes.

"We all went and sat at the kitchen table to sign paperwork, I read through it and saw in the back of the package that there was a list of information about him, it had things he like to play with what size clothes he wore all his medical information and I read through that to see if there was anything important all I saw was that he had a few allergies that would have to be careful with but he had an epipen that he had with him everywhere in case of an accident. About ten minutes after we finished all the paperwork, I heard a knock on the door and I literally jumped out of my chair to go answer it. I opened the door and saw Marley holding Knox and a young man standing behind them, he must have been the transportation employee. I greeted them all and saw a huge smile on Knox's face when he saw it was us behind the door, I asked them all to come in and everyone sat down in the living room. When Marley sat down Knox jumped out of her lap and came to sit in Gray's lap, she smiled and told us " I'm almost positive that this is a perfect match, you guys will keep him all weekend and then come in with him Monday morning to let us know how it went and decide if you would like to proceed with the adoption. We also brought a car seat for you to use this weekend, so you don't have to purchase one until you know for sure if your adopting him. If you decide to adopt him, you will be granted custody of him for six months and then after that we will all go to an adoption hearing for a judge to grant you permanent custody." I nodded as she spoke taking it all in, by Monday we could be Knox's parents, I couldn't wait, "That sounds great! We are so excited to spend the weekend and hopefully adopt him!" I told her as she handed me a paper to sign acknowledging we had full responsibility for the weekend, I handed it back to her and she stood up and asked quietly if she could see his room. I smiled and told them all to follow me and Gray picked Knox up and we all walked upstairs to look at his room, when we got there Gray put him down and and let him walk around. As soon as he saw the blocks he ran over to start building and a grin broke out on my face, Marley let out a giggle and turned to us and said, " Thank you so much for doing this for him, I really hope you all mesh because I would love for him to finally have a family." I smiled and told her we wanted him in our family and that we would do our best to make him happy and want to stay with us.  
When everyone left and we were alone with Knox Gray got down on the ground to talk to him and decided to ask if he wanted to go out to get dinner. "Hey Knox, do you want to go out and get something to eat?" When Knox heard that his eyes lit up and he asked if he could bring one of his toys with him, we of course said he could, and he ran to his bed and grabbed one of the stuffed dragons that was on his bed. We all went downstairs got ready to leave, which meant Gray would have to install the car seat into my SUV, he had helped Natsu with their car seat and he absolutely hated it so I decided to keep Knox inside while he put it in. When Gray got the seat in, we all got in and went to a little diner that wasn't too far from our house, Knox was so excited throughout the ride and it made me so happy that we were able to give him this experience. When we got there, I got Knox out of his seat and carried him inside and we went to get a table, Knox asked if he could sit beside Gray so of course I let him. We waited for a few minutes and then a waitress came over and when I asked Knox what he wanted to drink he got excited when I said lemonade was an option and so he picked that. After she left Gray started to help him decide what he wanted to eat, as he read the menu to him I started getting concerned because I could tell he was a picky eater, everything Gray listed off to him received a no in return. That was until Gray got to grilled cheese, Knox's face lit up and he told Gray that was what he wanted to eat, I sighed in relief and started trying to decide what I wanted to eat. Dinner was amazing that night, Knox ate great and he was so talkative he asked so many questions and was so curious about everything around him. When we got home that night, he fell asleep while we were reading him a bed time story, and I just sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the precious child that I was so excited to call mine. Things were finally going right for us and I couldn't have been happier, but I had a hard time sleeping that night, I kept getting up to check and make sure that he was okay and still asleep and finally Gray told me that I didn't need to keep getting up to check on him or I would wake him up so I went to sleep and stayed asleep that time.


	3. New Account

Hi all! I have started a new account and I have already posted a chapter for a new story up there! if you want to check it out the username is Lauraandrews21

Thanks so much for your continued support!


End file.
